SML Fanon Universe
'"SML Fanon Universe" '''or '"SFU" '''is a story company run by Rh390110478, CuldeeFell13, Endlesspossibilities 2006, and MarioFan2009. It has ran since 2018 and ever since has made stories on the SML Wiki to the SML Fanon Wiki Stories in the SFU * Good Night Mario! By MarioFan2009 * The New Neighbours By MarioFan2009 * CROSS-ing Over Shorts! by Rh390110478 * Cross Country Detours by MarioFan2009 * The Little Hijacker! by MarioFan2009 * Goodman's Money Scams! by MarioFan2009 * The Little Hijacker 2! by MarioFan2009 * CuldeeFell Shortz! By CuldeeFell13 * The Fox And The Weasel by MarioFan2009 * Admin Hunting House! by MarioFan2009 * The Little Grey Mouse! by MarioFan2009 * The Mouse And The Menace! by MarioFan2009 * The Night Watchman by MarioFan2009 * Jeffy's Dilemma! by MarioFan2009 * Canned Feud by MarioFan2009 * Fresh Shark By MarioFan2009 * Bowser Ace Attorney by Endlesspossibilities 2006 * Doggone Cats! by MarioFan2009 * The Mosquito Parade by MarioFan2009 * Jeffy And The Pig! by MarioFan2009 * 12 Days of Plushmas! by Rh390110478 * 31 Days of Hallowiki! by Rh39011478 * Badman Thinks Of Something New! by MarioFan2009 * Shop, Look And Listen by MarioFan2009 * Greetings... by MarioFan2009 * Buckaroo's Movie! by MarioFan2009 * The Back Alley Oproar by MarioFan2009 * Jeffy's Addiction by MarioFan2009 * The Lyin Mouse by MarioFan2009 * Mouse Wreckers by MarioFan2009 * When I Yoo Hoo by MarioFan2009 * Buckaroo's Story by MarioFan2009 * The Annoying Quail by MarioFan2009 * A Haunting by MarioFan2009 * The Crow by MarioFan2009 * Sweet Dreams! by MarioFan2009 * Ballot Box Jeffy by MarioFan2009 * Cursed Toys by MarioFan2009 * Jeffy Rides Again by MarioFan2009 * The Hep Cat by MarioFan2009 SFU Expanded Universe The SFU Expanded Universe is a new sub-series to the SFU. This is where the chapter-based stories will be placed in. While they will still be set in the SFU, these stories will be set in the SFU Expanded Universe, which can expand upon the lore of the SFU! * The Badman Saga! by Rh390110478 * Toad's Revenge! by CuldeeFell13 * Chef Pee Pee's Robot Invasion by CuldeeFell13 * Beyond The Grave by EndlessPossibilities_2006 * World War Nerf by EndlessPossibilities_2006 * The Vandal Buster! by Rh390110478 * My Little Buckaroo! by MarioFan2009 * A Feud There Was by MarioFan2009 * The Baseball Tournament! by CuldeeFell13 * Tournament Arc by EndlessPossibilities_2006 * Poopy Butt's Revenge! by MarioFan2009 * Scaredy Dog by MarioFan2009 * Chef Pee Pee’s Killing Spree! by Rh390110478 * The Election! by Rh390110478 * The Big War by MarioFan2009 * CROSS-ing Over! Season One by Rh390110478 * Bowser Junior Quits! by MarioFan2009 Upcoming Stories to the SFU * Slendytubbies! by CuldeeFell13 * The Jeffygeist Trilogy! by CuldeeFell13 * The Vandal Buster Part II by Rh390110478 * Joseph into the Galaxy! by EndlessPossibilities2006 * Untitled Sunny Arc by Rh390110478 * The Firestar Arc! by Rh390110478 * Future MarioFan2009 Shorts! by MarioFan2009 * A Huge War Rises Up Part 1 And Part 2! by MarioFan2009 * Wiki Forces by CuldeeFell13 * Future CuldeeFell Shortz by CuldeeFell13 * Future CROSS-ing Over Shorts! by Rh390110478 * Future End’s by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Trivia * MarioFan2009 is the latest member of SFU! so far! * The Stories were moved to the SML Fanon wiki due to Trikkiboy's message! * The name was came up with by Rh390110478. * The SFU is considered a parody of the MCU. (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Series Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories